09012087 EOD Tango
'987 RK and IS' IS: Glad to be back for one last time, man do I feel great to be touring again. RK: Like always, make yourself at home. IS: Oh, that reminds me. Speaking of home. RK: Yes? IS: England is open to survivors, though I know I'm one of a couple hundred. RK: So you're moving back? IS: Well it's open to others too, but they want only previous English residents so we can retain our culture, you know? RK: Yes, I very much understand the importance of culture. Especially within Japan. IS: Yeah, so. Yeah. I'll be moving back. If there's a way, I'd like my SCAR, P90, AA-12, and Desert Eagle with me. RK: I can find you a way. IS: Really? Aw man that would be great, memorabilia you know? RK: Explainably why I use my father's firearms and my family's sword. IS: The fun times, the bad times, and the in betweens. RK: I understand how you feel, the risks and rewards of putting oneself in danger. IS: I kinda always felt bad we had to leave Nate by himself for a month. I'm just glad the GSG-9 girl found him. RK: It was actually her and her two friends. IS: Oh right, the two guys. RK: I've killed a lot of people, and that's most likely what Nate dislikes about me and what he respects me for. I'm not burdened by regret or hesitation. You love it or hate it, it goes both ways. IS: If only we'd known the guys we were running away from were Aaron's, you might've actually talked to them. RK: I presumed they were Aaron's, but if I even knew it was Aaron's I would still have talked it out. IS: Yeah, we didn't know anything. It's really too bad. RK: I'm selfish, like he says. But at least I'm human enough. IS: Why did you let Nate and Kari, that's her name, go that day? Do you even know? RK: Because seeing the same German patch on her and on these two mistaken kills, it clicked in my mind that either Nate was conspiring with the enemy or they weren't the enemy. Talking to her then, I knew it was the latter. I let them go because I actually regret killing those two. I try to make up for it: I try to make friends with her, I attend her parties respectfully invited, and hell I even helped Nate in a rescue mission. She's just always going to hate me for it. I'm glad I'm the sniper; if she ever pulls something, I'm too far away for her to do something rash to me. I don't want to have to kill her, I'm more than capable. IS: I don't really like crossing you, but I know you're reasonable. You've got this evil aura with you always. RK: Maybe I'm not good at telling her sorry, because I don't think she'll forgive me. IS: So why do you try to apologize? RK: I'm not sure why, but maybe it's because I would like to get some sleep at night. I made a mistake killing those two Germans, and also because I want Nate to not have a reason to hate me too. IS: I can understand that, he's a big figure among us after all. I know you used to date him after all, but I also know it's not your nature to be all kind to everyone you meet. I know I'm a lucky exception. RK: It's also about getting The Ghost to stop appearing in my dreams, when I actually do sleep. I hardly get sound sleep because of her. I guess I want to prove to The Ghost that I'm not all that bad in hopes of helping. But hey, I also don't want to be what Americans call a dick. It's not, as Americans also say, my forte. I'm one of reason. What I did was rash. IS: I don't know a lot of Japan's culture and history and ethics and whatever, but from what I've learned here the last year is that Japan's basis is all about respect, etiquite, and fairness to each other. And since I know you've held onto those ideals, I won't argue with how you want to live your life. RK: You've gotten a knack of becoming charismatic and likeable, but also to kiss people's ass huh. IS: Hey hey, like I said. I'm not big on getting to people's bad side. But if I do, I only know so much. Well, in comparison to you and Simon, but with Kari I'd say she'd know only slightly more. Either way, being nice is what people should deserve. RK: I understand, but don't entirely agree. About the move back home, I'm sure one of those boys Aki's got can fly over here to fly you back. I can only dread the flight time to here and back over there. IS: I won't have much, I'll just have to transfer my data to an external hard drive and take those guns and whatever clothes I have with me. I could fit it all into a truck if I tried really. RK: I presume you want to get back home as soon as you can? IS: If that's possible. RK: It's 2:30 here, 14:20. Should be about 10:30 in Mirai Kuni. I guess I'll get a hold of Ashton. IS: Alright, I can't wait to move back home. But you know, I appreciate the free accomidation for the last year in the meantime. RK: It's just my hospitality. I hope you enjoyed your time here, despite the efforts to conceal such a famous figure like yourself so it doesn't expose my location inadvertedly. IS: Thanks, it was really helpful. RK: I'll help you pack yourself up, but it might take around 10 to 14 hours for him to fly over here, so you'd have to wake up sometime early in the morning. IS: Ehh it's the last day, why not just stay up and chat. Or whatever really. I can sleep on the plane. RK: If you say so. : end Category:Bypassed Files